Love Is Key
by BabyyBre
Summary: horatio daughter came into his world three years ago, but when she is kinapped all bets are off. when she is found in new york all she can remember her 2 launges and her name. what's happens to their realtionship. *bad at summarys sorry!* some itaian
1. Chapter 1

The hero is one who kindles a great light in the world, who sets up blazing torches in the dark streets of life for men to see by. The saint is the man who walks through the dark paths of the world, himself a light.  
(FELIX ADLER)

Chapter One: missing

MIAMI -- 9:32pm

"Still missing is Rosabella Caine. She is the daughter of Lieutenaut Horatio Caine. It is said that she has been missing longer than she been reported than. Caine has no comment on his missing daughter. But Calleigh Duquesne said that she is a young, beatiful girl that dosent dervrse this." Horatio turned off the tv and picked up the letter from his daughter.

"hey pap , sto andando a james' la casa ma io di s appoggier prima che ritorniate da lavoro. prometto. ti amo. rosa." her handwritting was beatiful. It was free and thick. That was the last time he heard from Rosa, when she was going to James house. But when he interviewed James, he said he hasnt heard from her in over a week.

Horatio remember when he first meet her, three years ago. She looked just liked him. Her apovtive partnes past away, and Horatio was the only blood realtive alive; so he took her in. She was a good kid, everyone who meet her knew that. She took her time with him, Eric Delko and Ryan Wofle to teach them Italian. That was her first launage she learned, Enligsh was her second.

Horatio put the letter away, after reading it just one more time and than headed to bed. He missed his little girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW YORK -- 6:57am

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac Taylor parked his car a couple blocks away from work becasue he wanted to walk the rest of the way. Two young girls passed him running, singing along to OUR SONG by Talyor Swift. He walked past a dark alley when he heard a light but long cry. He thought it might just be a cat, but to check it out anyways.

He walked down the infestive alley. "Help! Help! Aiutilo prego!" He heard coming from behind trash bin."Aiutilo prego! Please."

Mac put down his bag and shouted back. "Hold on! Help's coming." He pulled the trash bin back and saw a young girl with blond hair and bright green eyes brusied and battered. "Hi." He said softly, so he would'nt scare her. "What's your name sweetheart."

"Rosabella......Rosabellea." She cried.

"Rosabella, do you know where you are?" He asked the tearful girl.

"Miami?" She guessed.

Mac could tell from the color of her skin, she wasnt from here. She was too tan to be from here. "Ok, sweetheart. Come here. It's ok. I promise I won't you." He smiled to her, showing her, he wasnt lying.

THe young girl got up and fell tripping into his arms. "OK." He pulled out his cellhone. "THis is Dective Mac Taylor and we need a bus asap." He gave them where he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW YORK FOUNDLING HOSPTIAL -- 7:05am

If anyone knew this girl was missing it would be Hoartio Caine. Mac pulled out his cellphone to call him, it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Hortaio, it's Mac from NYPD. I found a missing girl today who says she is from Miami. She speaks Italian and her name is Rosabella. Call me back as soon as you get this please. Thanks." 


	2. Chapter 2

We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness. -David Weatherford

Chapter Two: Putting The Puzzle Together

MIAMI -- 8:05am

Horatio got up and looked at his cellphone, to see of there was any news about Rosabella. He had a missed call from Mac Taylor and a couple texts from Eric Delko. He listened to the voice message he got from Mac. "Hey Horatio, it's Mac from NYPD. I found a missing girl today who says she is from Miami. She speaks Italian and her name is Rosabella. Call me back as soon as you get this please. Thanks."

Horatio called Mac back right away. "Hey, Horatio. Did you get my message??" Mac asked him.

"Yeah. Can you send me a picture of Rosabella to the crime lab?"

"It can be there in twenty mintues." He said. "Is there a missing girl down there in Miami by the name of Rosabella?"

"Yeah, my daughter." He anwsered her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mac said to him.

Horatio hung up the phone.

NYC FOUNDLING HOSPTIAL -- 8:47am

"Who is the girl?" Danny Messer asked his boss.

"Her name is Rosabella. We need to get a translationer here. I think her first launage isn't English." Mac told him. "Danny, I want this done as soon as possible. She is a cop's daughter."

"Right away boss." Danny said, already dialing his cellphone.

The doctor came out of Rosa's hosptial room. "Dective Talyor. She is alright for now. A few broken bones but we got her in a cast for her leg and anlke. We got her stiched up on her forehead and cheeck. She may have a head injury but if you keep an eye on her, she should be fine. She does have minor blunt head trauma." he replied and gave him an evepole. "The pictures are in there."

"Anything esle doctor?" he asked.

"Dective, if I were you, I would get her out of here. It will be the best thing for her, I'm sure of it." He said.

He took a deep breath. "Sure, get me the papers. I'll make that she's ok." He promised.

Mac went into the hosptial room and she was bundle up with a blanket. "Hey." SHe replied camly. "Where am I? Who am I?" she asked, a tear running down her eye. "Perch don' la t I si ricorda? Chi sono io? Dicami per favore." 


	3. Chapter 3

The most upsetting thing is watching your life crash down...slowly yet so fast (UNKOWN)

Chapter Three: rosabella

* * *

NEW YORK CRIME LAB -- 10:01am

"Hey, Mac. Don is here with the girl. Where do you want her?" Sheldon Hawkes asked.

"I want Rosabella in by Adam. I'll be there in a second." He said, putting a file down.

Rosabella wore black sweatpants and black sweater; she was with a local tanslator from the state deparment. "Sono il sara di thristy." Rosabella said to Sara, the translator.

"Ok. Avr ragione di nuovo. Stare qui Rosabella." Sara told her.

* * *

MIAMI CRIME LAB -- 10:12am

Horatio came in and right away, was ambyshed by Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne. Eric came back when Rosabella dispeared to help in the lab when Horatio was busy looking for his daughter. "We got a picture from the crime lab in New York of Rosa. What's going on Horatio?" Eric asked him.

"Mac Taylor called me today. He found Rosa in New York. Eric, I want you to come up with New York with me." Horatio told him, asked him.

"Yeah, of course." Eric replied. "Where did they find her? Why.....how did she get to New York?"

"I don't know. I don't know yet. Can I see the picture?" Calleigh handed him the picture. He smiled looking at his daughter. "The plane leaves an hour. Meet me at the airport. Calleigh can you call Mac and tell him, that I am coming back form there."

"I will." She replied. "I am sure, she's going to fine. We will find whoever did this."

"I know and Calleigh, thanks." he said to her before taking off.

"What do you think he's doing?" Eric asked Calleigh.

"Getting that neclke for her. That's the only thing that she has of her apodtive parntes, Eric." She told him. She touched his chest, than moved her hand after a few moments taking off.

* * *

NEW YORK CRIME LAB -- 10:23am

"Hey Rosabella." Mac said. "Come state facendo?" Sara quiclky taught him how to say a few words before he went in.

She laughed at him. "Very good." She told him on his speaking. "I am ok." She anwsered his question.

"Good." he replied. She put down her soda, that Sara got her. "I am going to show you some pictures, and I need you tell me if you know this person or not. Can you do that for me?"

"Si." She said.

"Adam, put up the first picture please?" He said.

"Yes, boss." He anwsered.

The first picture was Horatio Caine. "No. Who's that?" Rosabella asked. Adam looked at Mac, than put on a second one. The next was the place, she was found. "I got away from the man, and ran there to hide there." She looked at Mac painclky, "Please, please, don;t make me go back to him. I don't want him to hurt me again." She cried.

"You're not going anywhere." said a voice behind Mac.

"I know you." Rosabella said, tearas still running down her cheeck. "Your the funny police man. Don."

Don smiled at her. "Yup, you got that alright." Don was the one who brought from thr hosptial to the crime lab. Rosabella liked him, they hit it off on the ride here. "See? Told ya I am funny." She smiled at her. "How are you doing? They treating you good?"

"Si." She anwsered. "Are sure I don't have to come back?"

"Postive." Mac anwsered her question. "Rosabella, do you think that you tell me who this man looks like?"

"He wore a mask." She replied. "He never took it off."

Mac cellphone rang, he knew it was Miami number beause of the area code. "Hello, Mac Taylor." He anwsered with his name because he didn't know if it was Horatio or not.

"Hi, Det. Taylor. This is Calleigh Duquesne from Miami Crime Lab. I am calling for Horatio Caine." She said. "He is taking a airplane to New York today. He should be arrving in New York at 4pm at JFK."

"Thanks." Mac replied. "I'll make sure a car picks him up."

"Ok. I'll tell him that, Det. Taylor. Have a good day." She said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**please review thanks!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Consult not your fears but your hopes and your dreams. Think not about your frustrations, but about your unfulfilled potential. Concern yourself not with what you tried and failed in, but with what it is still possible for you to do. ~ Pope John XXIII ~

* * *

Chapter Four: Old Friends

* * *

NY Airport JFK -- 3:58 pm

Don, Danny and Sheldon Hawkes were waiting for Horatio Caine and Eric Delko. "So, she can speak two different launages?" asked Sheldon to Don and Danny.

"Yeah. Italian is her first launage, I think." Don anwsered. "She speaks that perfectly. English not so well. You and her should be great friends, Danny."

" Funny, Donald." Danny laughed at Don, using his full name. "Hey, that's Horatio." Danny pointed to two men coming towards them.

Horatio turned to Eric before they were a few feet from the New York CSI team. "Call Ryan and ask if they got anything from the tape yet."

Eric pulled out his cellphone to call Ryan. "Hey, Ryan. Did you get anything on the video yet?"

"I think I got the car that Rosa was in. Miami plates, red forgien car. Dog, music, one, three. That's all I could tell. Sorry, I couldnt help more Eric." replied Ryan.

"Ok, thanks. I'll talk to you later." Eric hing up the phone and quiclky told Horatio what Ryan said to him.

"Thanks." Horatio looked at his old friend, Mac, CSI team.

"Hi." Danny announced. "I'm Danny Messer, and this people back here are Sheldon Hawkes and Don Flack."

Danny and Horatio shooke hands follwed by Sheldon than Don. "This is Eric Delko." added Horatio. "Where's Rosa? Do you know what happened yet?"

"Well, our translatder can not keep up with Rosabella. All we got out of here; is her name, where she is from and what the man looks like that took her." Danny quiclky updated him. He handed Horatio a paper with the man picture.

He handed it to Eric, after he glanced at it. "Who is this?" Eric asked Horatio. "He looks fimlar, doesn't he?"

"That's Walter Resden."

"No." Eric gasped. Walter Resden was a criminal that set up Horatio for killing his former girlfriend. He also tried to kill him (Horatio) with a shotgun. "Isn't he still in jail, Horatio?"

"Well, I guess he is out." He said, immeadtaly getting on his cellphone.

Eric turned to Danny, Don and Sheldon. "Are you sure about this? I wanna talk to her, To make sure, this is true."

"We will take you to her." Sheldon replied.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE TELL WHATCHA THINK THANKS!! BRE3


	5. Chapter 5

I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich. ~Dan Wilcox and Thad Mumford~

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

Eric was the first to lay eyes on Rosabella. She was sipping on a , talking to Mac interchangebly between engislh and Italian. "Rosabella, miele? Come siete? eric." He spoke in Italian to her. He called her name again. "Siete giusto?"

She stood up and went behind Mac scared. "Who is that?" She asked.

Mac gave a look to Don and Danny, who told Hoartio and Eric that her memory isn't the best at the moment. "Rosabella, do you remember what I told you about my friend Horatio?" She shooke her head yes; looking at the man in the red hair from the picture Adam showed her eailer, than looked back to Mac. "That's him. He wants to ask you a few questions, I can stay with you if you want." Again, she looked at Hoartio.

"Stay." She told him, than sat back down where she was. "Ciao, Horatio e Eric." She said to the two Miami-native's.

Mac sat next to the cunfused victuim and Eric and Horatio sat across from Rosabella. "Ciao, Rosabella." Horatio greeted his young daughter in Italian. "Come siete che ritenete? Posso fargli alcune domande che lo hanno preso, innamorato?" (How are you feeling? Can I ask you a few questions who took you, sweetheart?)

She looked at the man and a tiny smile went on her face. "Quasi perfetto." She laughed, and they laughed alopng with her. She liked that his Italian wasn't so weak as the other woman's was. "What do you wana know?"

"Is this man that took you?" He showed her the skecth that Danny gave him at the airport.

"Si." She replied. "I was walking along a road, and two cars pulled up beside me. He threw me against the wall and said, 'Estoy viniendo para usted y su asshole de un pap .' That's the last thing I could really remember about him. But I could never forget what he looks like."

"Is he fat? Short? Skinning? Tall?" Eric asked.

"Assomiglia a Santa." She laughed. She turned to Mac and he smild at her. "This sucks, you know?" She gasped. "Ricordo il roba I don' la t vuole a ma I can' la t persino si ricorda era l'inferno che provengo da. E tanto meno, che sono. (I remember stuff I don't wanna but I can't even remember were the hell I am from. Let alone, who I am.)" She said in Italian to Eric and Horatio.

"Possiamo aiutare con il quel, Rosabella." Horatio replied handing her a yellow and pink book. "This is you. This is your family."

Rosabella opened the book and laughed seeing the first picture. It was her as a baby girl, covered in cake. She laughed. "This is me, is it not?" she asked him.

"It is."Horatio smiled.

She turned the page and saw a middle age man and a middle age woman holiding her. It said 2 years old under the pictures. " quello me? (Is that me?)" she asked.

"si."

"Ero un bambino sveglio, non ero?" She asked. (I was a cute baby, wasnt i?)

"You were a cute baby."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Mac and Horatio went into his office as Rosabella, Eric and Danny went thourgh her picture book. "We wanna keep her heere untill we find him." Mac said.

"Ok." Horatio agreed with Mac. "Thank you."

* * *

**please review thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Eric sat with Rosabella. She turned to Danny about to say something but instead she wanted to ask Eric, "Voglio ottenere qualcosa mangiare. Possiamo soddisfare?" ( I wanna get something to eat. Can we please?)

"Is there somewhere close by we can grab something to eat?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Danny anwsered. "What does she like to eat?"

"Pollo!" She yelled. "Per favore. Per favore. Voglio il pollo." (Please. Please. I want chicken." She rubbed her stomach, hungary.

"I know this great place." Danny replied. "Let's just wait for Horatio."

Mintues later, Horatio came in behind Mac. Eric looked at his boss, at his friend and spooke to him in spanish. "Rosa, quiere ir come. Podemos?"

"Si." Rosabella smiled. She understood them. She understood them. She yelled happily. "Lo ho capito! Lo ho capito! Conosco lo Spagnolo?" She asked Horatio and Eric. She understood them, she understood Spanish, but she didn't understood why or how she did.

"You know spanish. You learned it a couple years ago." Horatio commented.

"Oh. Ok." She said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating, Eric and Rosabella talked with each other. "He....Hoartio, he has sad eyes. Why?" Rosabella asked Eric. "Perch ha occhi tristi?" (Why does he have sad eyes?)

Eric looked at his boss, who was talking to Mac, Danny and Flack. "He has sad eyes?" Eric asked himself. He never noticed that. He didn't know if Rosa has notcie that before all of this happened.

"You do not see?" She asked cunfused. "Che cosa happed quello era cos difettoso lui?" (What happed that was so bad to him?)

"He has had some bad things happen to him, Rosabella." Eric anwsered. "He has lost some people very close to him." Rosabella turned to him and hugged him. "What was that for?" he asked her.

"Sono spiacente." She replied. "You looked like you needed a hug. Are you mad?"

He looked at the teenage girl. "I'm not mad sweetheart." he anwsered.

Horatio came in and handed her a piece of paper. She looked up at him. "Are you sure this is the man you saw?" It wasn't a skecth but a real life picture. It was Walter Resden. She turned away. "Rosabella?" He asked nicely.

"Quello lui. Quello lui. Per favore, incitilo a andare via! Non voglio vederlo. Lo odio. Lo odio. " (That's him. That's him. PLease, make him go away! I don't wanna see him. I hate him. I hate him.) She threw one of cructhes on the floor. She was mad. Why would that man want her to see him again? Eric leaned over to Rosa and put a hand on her shoulder. She fliched. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. She was mad at the two men by her. She started to cry.

"Eric, se adelanta." Hoartio said getting last looks at his crying, hurting daughter.

Don saw what was going on. He let Eric and Hoartio leave without saying anything to them. "Rosa?" he asked coming in by her. "Are you ok?"

She wipped the tears from her face and put a fake smile on when she saw Don. Than she looked down and saw the picture that the red head man dropped before leaving. "Why, why are they so mean?" She asked saddly.

"Rosa, they just wanna cacth this man. You're the only person that can help do that." Don explained. He took a seat by her and took the picture from beneth her hands.

"He beat me everyday. When I asked him why; he said that wasn't my concern. I didn't get how you can be so.....brutal to someone and not even tell them why they are giving them a beating. I have tried to think and go back but I can't think of what I did. I don't know what I did, to get that much hate. How was I that bad?" She asked. She was sad now. She was cunfused. She was mad that she didn't have the anwsers.

"Rosabella. You did not do anything." He promised. "Sometimes people do things without explaining. Now, smile. A frown doesn't look good on anyone."

"Sonrisa." She smiled. She told him the Italian.

He reapted after her. "Sonrisa." He said it very baddly and made her laugh. He laughed with her. "See, smiling so much better." 


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry that the xhapteis so short but the next one will be long!!**

**I promise!**

**Bre 3**

* * *

Chapter Seven: History

Horatio sat outside the Crime Lab as Eric was on the phone with Ryan. He was just giving their friends an update. Horatio sat on the edge of a over grown plant, holiding his daughter's neclke.

* * *

(3 years ago)

* * *

Rosabella walked in the Miami Dade Crime Lab in flip flops, shorts and a black tank top. She was sad, you could see it. She held a piece of paper with light blue writting on it. It read, "Lt. Horatio Caine. Miami. Go to him if your in trouble."

She had money from her partnes. She felt scared. She felt alone. A man came up to her, smiled and asked. "Hey. Can I help you?"

Her enislgh was already bad. "I....I am looking for..." She didn't want to speak the man's name that she did not know. "Here." She handed the piece of paper to the man.

"Are you in....come on, I'll bring you to him." The man said.

She sat outside as the man talked to Horatio. He came out. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked her.

"Rosabella." She anwsered. She dug threw her big black bag and gave him a enovple with his name. "My mama and papa died. They told me if I ever get in trouble to come to you, sir."

He quiclky opened the letter and read it. "Your my daugther?" He said with a question mark when he finshed the letter.

* * *

(now-- New York)

* * *

"Horatio, are you ok?" Eric asked his really good friend and his boss.

He was holding her neclke. He felt like he lost her. "I'll fine."

* * *

(Crime Lab -- Mac's Office)

Stella stood next to Mac outside his office. "Is that her?" She asked Mac. She was talking about Rosabella.

"Yes." He anwsered.

"She looks just like him."

Rosabella was in the office sleeping. She needed some rest. She woke up, suddenly and walked out the room. "Where is he?" She asked, looking at Mac. "Where is my papa?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

**(Outside the Crime Lab)**

**"Pap !" Rosabella yelled.**

**"Rosabella! Miele ." Horatio gasped for air as Rosabella hugged her tight.**

**"Mi ricordo! Ora mi ricordo. Sono cos felice. I' la m. lo ha mancato. Ti amo." She said in one breath. "Mi ricordo! Ora mi ricordo. Sono cos felice. I' la m. lo ha mancato. Ti amo." (I remeber. I remember now. I am so happy. I love you.)**

**"Ti amo." (I love you.) Horatio said back to his daughter.**

**Happiness went into Rosabella's and Horatio's heart.**

**"Are...are you mad at me?"**

**Horatio kissed his daughter's hair and said quietly, "Ti amo, anche. Sempre e per sempre." (How are you feeling baby?)**

**"Better, papa. I feel better. Where's Eric?" She asked.**

**"At the hotel." Horatio got his cellphon out and dialed Eric's number handing her the phone.**

**"Hey." Eric anwsered half asleep.**

**"Recuerdo a Eric." She cried. "Recuerdo a Eric. D nde est usted? Quiero ver que usted ahora satisface." (I remember Eric. I remember Eric. Where are you? I wanna see you right now.)**

**"Oh mi dios. Rosa, es ste realmente usted?" (OMG. Rosa, is this really you?) Eric asked surpised.**

**"SI. Si." She anwsered in Spanish. "I wanna see you, Eric. Please."**

**"Ok. Ok."**

**Hoartio took the phone from his daughter. "I'll bring her to you. Stay there, Eric."**

**Eric and Hoartio had a a little fun last night; follwing their own leads. Eric got hurt last night when one of their leads put up a fight and hit Eric with a baseball bat.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Eric wrapped his arms around Rosabella. "La ha mancata, angela." He said quietly.**

**She had tears in her eyes. Eric felt better that she was ok. That he knew that she remember. Their hug was tight. "I need some air, Eric." She said.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**"I remember everything now." Rosabella said. She was speaking to Don and Mac. Hoartio sat outside of Mac's office.**

**Mac looked at Rosa than outside the clear windows. He shut the blinds. "Rosa, you don't have to worry about anything. Whatever you say to us, will stay between us. Alright?" Mac told her. She smiled at him.**

**She took a drink of water. "Are sure you wont tell them? I don't want them mad at me or anything?" she asked Mac.**

**"Yes." He promised.**

**She took a look at both men in front of them. She looked down and laughed. "I just wanted to hang out with Josh. That's all. I remember I had my i-pod in and there was a black truck follwing me. It was driving me crazy. I turned around and asked what the hell was this guys promblem. He was lost. I helped than next thing I knew I was naked in a basement. He moved me the next day in a car to a van." She looked down.**

**Don leaned over and placed his hand on her arm. "It's ok, Rosa. Take your time."**

**"He rapped me over and over again. He beat senseless. He said I was bad." Her eyes filled with tears. Don got up and sat by her. She was looking at him as she spoke. "He said bad girls deserve what he did to me. I belive him."**


	9. Chapter 9

**In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future. Alex Haley**

**"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family. Anthony Brandt**

* * *

Chapter Nine: NIghtmares

* * *

(Hotel Room -- 2:32am)

Rosabella was by herself. Hoartio was downstaris drinking and Eric was sleeping in the next room.

She was sleeping.

She was having a nightmare.

(Rosabella's nightmare)

Rosabella's POV

It was dark. I tried to scearm for help but something was tied against my month. Something cold. I heard my screams turn into to tiny muffles. "Hi." A dark voice said to her. "Now I'm gonna take this off and you are going to be a good little girl and keep your fucking mouth shut. Got it?"

I shooke my head yes.

"Good."

I felt the back of his hand brush agaisnt my cheeck. "Qu debo hacer con usted?" (Spanish -- What should I do with you?)

I felt his hand go up my leg and I shrived. "Daddy?" I said quietly.

I looked around. I was scared. I had no clue whre I was.

"He can't save you now."

He undone my skirt than took it off. I cried harded. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"HELP ME!" I scearmed on top of my lungs.

He slapped me. "Shut up, Bitch! I own you now."

(Outside Horatio's and Rosabella's Hotel Room - 3:00AM)

Horatio was checking his voicemail's when he heard his little girl scearm.

He opened the door and went right by her side. "Angel. Angel. Wake up."

She moaned something in Italian.

"Wake up. Your safe. Your just having a nightmare, darling." He shooke her lightly.

"Daddy, save me." She said lightly. She was still dreaming. "Daddy. Dad....daddy."

"Sweetheart." He said a little lound. "Wake up."

She stopped moving and scearming. Her eyes were still closed. "Dad." She said. She got up and buried his face into his shirt.

He put his hand on the back of her chest. "Your alright. Your alright, Rosa." He rubbed her back in a pattern of a circle. "Your safe."

"I don't ant him to hurt me anymore." She cried. "Don't let him."

"Never. He will never touch you again." He told his daughter. He promised his daughter. He would make sure of that. He would kill him before he would touch Rosabella again. "I love you."

* * *

(3:30am)

Eric woke up to a text on his phone. "Your gonna have to kill me or I will kill her. Take everything you love. Both of you."

* * *

* * *

* * *

-

Please Review

Thanks.

Bre 3


	10. Chapter 10

**If you have a good name, if you are right more often than you are wrong, if your children respect you, if your grandchildren are glad to see you, if your friends can count on you and you can count on them in time of trouble, if you can face your God and say "I have done my best," then you are a success. **

**ann landers**

**In truth a family is what you make it. It is made strong, not by number of heads counted at the dinner table, but by the rituals you help family members create, by the memories you share, by the commitment of time, caring, and love you show to one another, and by the hopes for the future you have as individuals and as a unit.**

**- Marge Kennedy**

* * *

Chapter Ten: "Proceting her."

(Horatio's and Rosabella's Hotel Room -- 8:20am)

"Let me see." Eric handed Horatio his cellphone. He read the thearting text to himself, quietly. "We have to procet her. She is number one, Eric. Proceting her is number one, alirght?"

"Yes. How bad was the nightmare?" Eric asked him quitly as he could.

"Bad, Eric. Very bad. She was shaking it was so bad." Horatio said.

Rosabella came in the hotel room with Don floowing behind her. "Ciao bambina." Eric said to her. "Come stai?" (Hey, baby girl. How are you?)

"Avrei potuto essere migliore, Eric. Ma la vita e la vita." (I could be better, Eric. But life is life.)

"Ottimo. Ottimo. Perche e Don qui?" (Very good. Very good. Why is Don here?)

"Vuole parlare con pap , Eric. Nessuna fermata a parlare. Egli non come quando qualcuno non pu capire." She snapped at him. She knew how it felt not to understand someone. It sucked. (Wants to talk to papa, Eric. Now stop talking. He does not like it when can't understand someone.)

"Sia di boi essere tranquilla!!" Horatio shouted at them. "Si stanno combattendo come i due." (Both of you be quiet. You are fighting like your two.) He turned to Don, was just standing there. "Can we help you, Dectivce Flack?"

"Can we talk to outside?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back, Rosabella. Be good you guys." Horatio told them.

She laughed and grabbed Eric's soda from his hand. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Grazie bello!" She smiled.

Rosabella didn't know how much she missed Eric. She still remember the dreams she had when she was kinapped of him. "I love you." She said suddenly.

Eric turned to her. "Ti amo troppo bambina. Tu sei il mia angela, Rosabella. Ho perso un sacca." He siad to her. HE hugged her. (I love you too, baby girl. You are my angel, Rosabella. I missed you alot)

* * *

"Eric called Mac today. He looked into the text message. It was a pre-paid cellphone. We called it no one anwsered. And we can't get a trace. Sorry. Do you want us to put someone on her?" He asked Horatio.

"No. We can procet her."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Save A Life :)

"I am tired." Rosabelle complained.  
Eric looked back to the teenager. "I know sweetheart." He said. "We are almost to the hotel room. Did you have fun with Don?"  
"Sitting in a room for three hours at a police st..." She suddenly stopped talking.

-START OF FLASHBACK-

"You will die. I will kill you. I swear to fucking god I will kill you!"  
Rosabelle shooke. Her whole body shooke. "Please don't kill me." She cried. "Please..."  
Another whip to her back. "Shut the fuck up! Shut up bitch! Fuckimg listen to me, other wise you wil be hurt worse!" The man laughed. "If you ever get away from me." He softly touched her bare stomach. "I will find you and I will murder you and it will hurt you baddly, Itza. I promise you."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Rosabelle shaked, getting her Eric's attetion right away. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked. She just shooke her head no. "Honey, it's ok." He grabbed her hand and she flinched back. "Shhh, it's ok, sweetie."  
"Get away from me!" She screamed at Eric. He frowned. "Just leave me alone." She quiclky ran out of the hotel room.  
Eric dialed Horatio's number. "H, you have to get over NOW! Something's wrong with Belle." He hung up then ran after her.  
Eric heard crying from the roof after searching room by room and floor by floor. He opened the door to the roof and saw Rosabelle standing on the roof top on the edge. Her whole body shaking, her eyes opened wide scared. "Rosa..." He stepped forward.  
"Don't...please just go." She cried before she put her head back into her chest as her legs hugged her body. "Invia." She said softly in Italian. (Leave!)  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a clamly voice.  
"Invia! Invia!" (Leave! Leave!) She screamed. Her screams were muffled but Eric understood her.  
Eric backed away and then texted Horatio what was going on. "Rosa is on the roof."  
Horatio texted back in record time. "Just let her cool off! I will be there in five! Don't say anything to her! Ok!" He replied back.

Horatio walked on the roof of their hotel with a tiny smile on his face. "Hey, bambina." He smiled. He walked towards her. "What's wrong?"  
She was standing on the edge of the roof where the front faced Horatio and her back towards the light blue sky.  
"He's going to kill me." She cried. Her eyes a dark red with clear tears running down both of her cheecks. "He will kill me."  
Horatio saw that her whole body was shaking and she was compelty white. Deathly white.  
"Rose. Look at me." She looked up softly. "It's ok, baby girl. He will never touch you again. I promise."  
She screamed suddenly. "Don't say that!" She yelled. "Don't." She stepped back. Both Horatio and Eric jumped forward.  
"Say what?" Horatio asked her softly.  
"I promise. That's what he told me. 'I promise.' Don't...don't use it!" "What did he tell you?" Horatio was only a few feet away from Rosabelle. He wouldn't go anywhere closer but he wouldn't dare to back away either. "Honey, what did he tell you?"  
"He will hurt me baddly. He is going to murder me." She gasped for breath between crying and hyperventliy. "I don't want him to hurt me. Not again. I won't be able to handle it."  
"Rosa, baby girl." He took a half step forward. "He will never touch you, look at you again. He will never get near you." Horatio put his hand forward. "I will NEVER let anything bad ever happen to you again. Just grab my hand, sweetheart. Just grab my hand, alright?" She shooke her head. She was screaming, shaking and crying at first. She shooke her head no because in her mind, all she thought the right think was to kill herself. "Sweetie. Dulces, just grab my hand. Everything will be ok." (Dulces:sweets in spanish) "Please, Rosabella."  
She looked around before she reached forward and grabbed her daddy's hand. She jumped down of the edge. Her whole body shooke as Horatio put his arms around Rosabella. She sobbed into his dark blue suit. He softly put his hand on her back and rub it. "It's ok. It's ok, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright. Let's get go away from the edge of the roof." She held on to him tightly as they walked away. He kissed the top of his daughter's head and held her as she cried.  
"Horatio." Eric said suddenly. "She's bleeding."  
Horatio grabbed his daughter's hand. She had a three or fours cuts on her wrist. "Rosa, what were you thinking?" He asked.  
Her eyes went big and she slowly clamed her breathing. "I wanted to forget. Just forget."  
"Ok. Let's get you to the hosptial." Horatio said.

Mac walked straight to the ICU when he arrived to New York's Angel of Mercy Hosptial. "What happened?" Mac asked Horatio.  
"She had a little freak out." He answered. "She is having sudical thoughts."  
"Its goes along with what happened to her." Mac said. "At least you got there in time, to stop her."  
Horatio took a deep breath. "Yeah. She's safe now."

"Hi, Rosabella. I am doctor Caffery. I am here to get you better." Doctor Caffery saw the innocent worried look on her face. "Everything is going to be ok." She tried to move her hands but there were stuck. "There are they for your safety, Rosabella."  
She screamed and seconds later Horatio and Mac cane running in. "Get them off! Get 'em off!" She screamed.  
"I told you not to tie her down!" Horatio yelled lightly. He went to his daughter's side and started to untie the brown leather cuffs that held her down.  
"I don't see the big deal." The doctor said.  
"She was kinapped, rapped, tourted, tied and beaten. This girl has been thourgh hell, do you really think that tieing her down will help her!" Mac yelled the stuipd doctor. "I will be taking to your boss."  
The doctor frowned and stepped away from Mac and Horatio. Horatio put his hands on his daughter's face when he got the resiants off. "Breath, baby girl. Respiracion, bebe." He said quietly in a smoothing voice. "Todo esta bien, Rosa. Apenas, repiracion." (Breath, baby girl. Everything is alright, Rosa. Just, breath. (Spanish)) "In and out." Rosa listened and breath in and out slowly, her breathing went down and Horatio smiled. "Your doing great, sweetheart."  
"How she doing?"  
"Better. Can you go get a doctor? I wanna stay with her." Horatio asked Mac. Mac shooke his head yes then left behind Doctor Caffery. "Do you wanna talk about what happened today?" Horatio asked his little girl.  
"I saw him...he was walking with another man. He pointed to the car, they...he saw me." She was telling the truth, Horatio saw it on his daughter's face. "He saw me. He's knows I'm alive. He's gonna come after me."  
"As long as I live. Noone will ever touch you." He kissed her forehead to clam her down. "I love you, Rosabella. You do know that right?"  
She shooke her head yes. "Te amo, papa." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Regret.

* * *

Horatio walked back and forth in front of his and Rosabella's hotel room. He was on the phone with Ryan, checking on what was going down in Miami. Eric was with Rosa, making sure that she was okay. She lay in the queen size bed, farthest away from the door. The blanket's wrapped around her tightly, and a teddy bear holding a "Get Well" balloon. "Eric?" She asked softly. She was confused and un-sure if she asks this question or not.

He looked to her and smiled. "Yea?"

"Do you ever think he regrets me coming to Miami? Do you think he hates me coming to him?" She asked.

Eric sighed and frowned. "Rosabella." He said to her, and looked to her. "He loves you. You made his life so much better and you made him so much happier."

"I did?" A little smile on her face developed.

"Yea, you did." Eric replied, he took a seat on her bed and handed her an ice cold bottle of water. "You are family and we love you."

"I love you guys too." She yawned. "I love you guys a lot."

* * *

Horatio watched over his daughter as she slept. Eric came in the hotel room, and smiled at Horatio. "She's going to survive. It's in her blood not to give up."

"I know." He smiled back. "God gave me her, a miracle. And I don't know what I'd do without her."

Eric sat down by his friend and handed him a beer. "She asked about you today. She asked if you regretted meeting her."

"What did you say?" Horatio asked, a bit panicky.

"That she's one the best things that ever happened to her."

"She is."

* * *

Rosebella woke up around four thirty in the moring craving some ice cream. She got up from her bed and went to her father's bed. "Dad." She called to him, trying to shake him awake. "Papa! Wake up!" She called to him again.

Horatio rolled over and opened his eyes. "What time is it, Rosa?" He asked his daughter.

"After four in the moring." She anwsered him right away. "Can we leave? I need food."

"What about room service?"

"Dad!" She almost screamed. "Please?"

"okay. Okay." He said getting up from his bed. "Let's go, baby."

* * *

ALready writting the next one && I promise it will be longer :)

THEY WILL BE GOING HOME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
